Bad Day
by The Amazing McCormick
Summary: It wasn't like they could just ignore it.  For Vatala Darkmist.


A/N: This one's for **Vatala Darkmist**.

First off, I wanna say that I have no clue where in the hell this came from. All I can tell you is that it's post-Failsafe, and that I was listening to "Bad Day" by Daniel Powter on repeat while I wrote this.

* * *

><p>"Oh." This was the voice that greeted him upon entering the mountain; "Hello, Robin."<p>

The source of the voice was Miss Martian. She sat, alone, in the living room of the mountain. A book lay in her lap.

She offered a small smile to the Boy Wonder. However, he couldn't help but notice that the smile didn't reach her eyes, their usual cheeriness replaced by regret and sorrow.

Robin sighed and nodded in return. "Where is everybody?"

Megan had already gone back to her book. He only got a shrug as a response.

Sighing, he sat on the other end of the sofa. He pulled out his computer and started working on a new technology project. However, the complex codes and programming sequences did nothing to distract him from the awkwardness of this situation.

It didn't help that this was the first time they had spoken since the "incident". That's what he had come to call it in his mind.

Come to think of it, this may be the first time she had spoken to anyone since then. As far as he knew, she had been holed up in her room for the past day, not answering anyone, even Superboy.

_Damn,_ he thought. _She was probably hoping to get a little peace, alone in the mountain. And I just ruined it._

While they both tried to lose themselves in their tasks, the uncomfortable silence made it hard to concentrate. After a minute of nervously fidgeting with nothing on his computer, he finally stood up and walked over to the radio. He turned it to a random station, just hoping to get some background music. Once the music was playing over the Cave's stereo system, he went back to the sofa and continued what he was doing.

A few times, he glanced up to check on her. Each time, she was just sitting there, her book in her lap, hair in her face. Her back was hunched over, as if she was trying to curl into a protective ball.

It was really pitiful. That exercise hadn't been easy for any of them, but it was clear that Megan still blamed herself fully for everyone's troubles.

As another minute passed with no interaction between the two of them, the tension in the air grew thicker. Robin found that he couldn't even sit still comfortably. It was like there was a physical force in the room, pushing down on them.

The music wasn't really helping.

He kind of wanted to leave. Just leave the awkward silences and the walking-on-eggshells feeling behind.

But he couldn't. She was hurting, too. Leaving would mean abandoning her in her time of need.

He decided to stay. At least until everyone else got there.

* * *

><p>A half hour passed. Robin was bored. There was nothing for him to do.<p>

Megan was still reading her book, though it didn't seem that she had read very far since he last checked.

She was obviously bored, too.

The music still played in the background. A smooth, rhythmical song came on, and he found himself swaying to the music.

He stood up and walked over to where Megan was sitting. He slowly reached forward and took the book from her. She looked up, a confused expression on her face.

He held out his hand, inviting her to stand. Tentatively, she placed her hand in his. He pulled her to her feet and placed one hand on her waist.

"Put your right hand on my shoulder." He said, trying to smile.

"Um, Robin? What are you doing?"

"Do you know how to dance? According to a… _friend_ of mine, it's one of the most important things someone should know." Robin looked away. He couldn't help but smile at the memory of his first dancing lesson. Barbara had been his partner, and Alfred was the instructor.

"I don't." Megan said. Robin met her eyes again, a more natural smile on his face.

"Alright then. We're going to step this way first…"

* * *

><p>"Of course, by then, I just wanted her to shut up." Robin told a story as he and Megan danced around the room.<p>

"Of course." Megan repeated. "So, what did you do?"

"Well," Robin laughed as he continued; "I dropped her."

Megan practically squealed as they drew apart for another step in the dance. "Naturally!"

The two resumed the basic position. "I mean, how else was I supposed to get her quiet? Though, she didn't stop yelling at me for the rest of the week."

Megan giggled again as they repeated the steps they had already gone over.

It was much later when the rest of the team arrived. When they entered the living room, they saw Megan and Robin on the sofa. Both of them were asleep.

The radio was on, playing faintly over the speakers.

_'Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down  
>You sing a sad song just to turn it around<br>You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie  
>You work at a smile and you go for a ride<br>You had a bad day, you've seen what you like  
>And how does it feel for one more time<br>You had a bad day, you had a bad day  
><em>


End file.
